My feelings
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: want to say some thing... just go through it


Today I have completed one year on FF. My first story was published on the same date.

Today I want to share my feelings with you people.

CID Fan fiction meri zindagi ka wo part hai… jo sirf merahai… mere ghar mein(siwae meri Ammi ke) kisi ko nahi pata ke me ff writer hun… is liye nahi ke wo log muje kuch kahein ge… balke is liye ke me chahti hun… ke mere life ka ye kona sirf mera ho is pe mera haq ho…

Jab me yahan ai.. to me sirf aik reader **zehra **thi… aik aam si larki…lekin yahan aa kar me khas ho gai… sirf or sirf aap sab ke pyar ki wajah se…

Pehle zehra se **shzk **bani…

Phir kisi ki **aapa**

Kisi ki **aapi**…

Kisi ki **choi moi**

Kisi ki **sheesha di**…

Itney sarey rishtey miltey chale gaye…waqt kahan beet gaya pata hi nahi chala… kabhi is baat pe belive nahi tha ke.. jin ko na dekho un se rishta itna mazboot hota hai.. lekin yahan aa ke pata chala ke rishtey shakal se nahi dil se bantey hain… aap sab ne itna pyar diya… ke I feel myself lucky..

Is aik saal mein kitni dafa aisa hua ke… me bahut zada udas thi… lekin bas ff kholtey hi sari udasi phurrrr….ab to lagta hai,.. jis din ff na kholun wo din hi nahi guzarta….

Stories ke reviews parh ke khushi hoti hai ke aap sab apna time nikal ke parhtey hain or feedback dete hain…

**Now I want to thank some people .**

**Krittika:**you know you are my oldest friend here(arey not in age yaar…). Muje pata hai… me kabhi kabhi tumhara bahut dimagh khati hun… achanak se bye bol deti hun…. Lekin in sab ke bawajood muje bardasht karney ke liye thanks…silly ideas ko awesome ideas mein convert karney ke liye thanks… mere wajah se raat dair tak jagney ke liye thanks…

Arey arey sharmao mat please.. or han.. aik baat kaan khol ke sun lo… agar meri chunni ko danta na… to acha nahi hoga…(he he he… me warning deti tum ko…)

or sorry... wo na publish karney ke liye jo kaha tha,..

**Palak: **thanks for being such a good friend and sis yaar…. Tumse baat kar ke lagta hai me apni choti behen se baat kar rahi hun… humesha khush raho… hansti raho…kabhi udas mat hona… warna me kisi ko bhej dun gi…Rab Raakhan….tussi khayal rakna apna…

**Apa Bint e Abid**: what can I say about u… all I can say

" tussi great ho… double andey da omelate ho.. pepsi da crate ho…"thanks for being my aapa.. thank you so much . or aapa… sorry apna joint venture "paya e takmeel" tak na pohanch saka .. God bless you…

**As Anjana: **thanks for being my friend and sis… me wogift kabhi nahi bhoolun gi jot um ne muje bahut pehley kabhi diya tha..humesha khush raho… hansti muskurati raho…zindagi mein jo chaho… miley tum ko..

**Riya:** thanks for such an honest reviewer…. God bless u…

**Nandita**: hi yaar…thanks to you… ab ye mat poochna thanks kiun… thanks is liye ke me ne tum se bahut kuch seekha hai… kisi bhi story ke plot mein aik nai jaan kese daaltey hain.. wo seekha hai… aik or cheez ke liye bhi thanks… meri bday pe gift den eke liye…tumne mere Fav OC pe OS likha us ke liye….Meri dua hai ke tum jahan bhi jao… kamiyabi miley… God bless you

Mere wo saarey reviewers jinho ne meri stories pasand kin… or review kiya… un sab ko thanks..

Jinho ne pasand na aney pe bhi review kiya un ko us se bhi zada thanks..

And lots and lots of thanks to God ke us ne muje itni achi family ka part banaya…

And a sorry and thanks to **rai the night queen:**me ne tum se aik os ka promise kiya tha… wo pura nai ho saka… but I promise again… when I come back… mera come back os yehi ho ga..

And the Guest who had requested me to write on Khaterey mein CID SORRY yaar… but me zaroor likhun gi aap ka os…

**Ab zara kuch kaam ki batein…**

**Mere exams start hain next month se so I m taking break from here… come back after 20 june when I will come to mere pass 6 plots hain.. un pe stories likhun gi… tab tak ke liye aap sab agar muje is qabil samajhtey hain ke me koi story likhun to muje apney ideas pm karein… I know I m not a very good writer but I will try. **

**But ideas DUO centric, Abhijeet centric, Rajat centric, Daya centric honey chahiyen,… couples not allowed han agar bahut hi solid plot hua to chaley ga… Romance ke liye to bilkul no entry…**

**Now I am saying good bye for some time… till then take care and please pray for my exams **

**Once again thank u,,,**


End file.
